


petals

by hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh
Summary: you are in love with him, even when he has stopped loving you back. he’s your soulmate after all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 40





	petals

iwaizumi liked to gift you flowers.

bouquet after bouquet without the need for a special occasion. and soon it became his thing during the time you were together.

“hajime, i’m not dead. stop bringing me flowers.”

he slapped his hand on your mouth, “don’t say that!”

pink roses used to remind you of spring until those thoughts were slowly replaced by memories of him.

“you’re adorable,” his eyes observed you as you held the small bouquet close to your face, “but i thought you were supposed to smell their scent, not stare at them.”

you dismissed his comment with a wave of your hand, “i like how the petals look when the light hits them. you can see their veins.”

“veins?”

“yeah, look,” you stood on the tips of your toes so you could reach his eye-level as much as you could. he placed a hand on your waist to steady you, “see how they resemble veins?”

he hummed, seeing where you were coming from, “why not arteries?”

“…”

“i hate you.”

but life is unfair and, after a few years, he drifted away from you until you became a chore. he no longer smiled when he received a text from you and often chose his friends over you. it took weeks for you to see him again.

“i’m really sorry,” his olive eyes looked apologetic.

and you believed him. you knew he felt sorry for not loving you as he once did.

you couldn’t help but look down at the letters on your wrist—his name. as much as the soulmate system was a reliable source to most of the population, it didn’t mean it was set in stone.

“i-i understand.”

the pain in your chest became part of your life, and it intensified when you saw him holding someone else’s hand at the grocery store close to your place.

iwaizumi kept giving you flowers, but now they were tinted red as they bloomed inside your lungs.


End file.
